Black Eyes, Blue Tears
by xIxCaughtxFirex
Summary: One Degrassi student is going through a tough time. Who will save that person?(rated T to be safe)
1. Default Chapter

Black Eyes, Blue Tears

_She _was cornered by the dark shadow. " I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me," _she _begs and pleads with tears flowing out of _her _eyes. The dark shadow passes outs and lands on the floor making a loud _Thump. She _struggles to make it to the safety of _her_ room. _She_ thinks to herself 'Why do I deserve this? I'll talk to _him_, _he's_ been through this.'


	2. Chapter 1

Emma walked into school with a smile and her held up high. Although she was was late she grabbed her books from her locker and went to MI.   
Mr.O: You're late.  
Emma: Sorry my stepdad Mike left for work early so I had to bring my brother Jack to daycare.  
Mr.O: That's ok. Just take a seat. Now as I was saying for your projects you will work with a partner. Your partners are Manny and Craig, Toby and Liberty, Emma and Paige, blah blah so on You and your partner will make a website with games,info , media clips, graphics, etc. on a musican or band of your choice. Get with your partners and start planning.  
Paige: So hun, I'll go over your house tonight.   
E:(jumpy) No you cant we're remodeling a room and it's gonna be loud.  
P: alright my house then.  
After Paige's house  
E: Sorry I'm late, Paige and I were working on the project.  
Emma walked into the living room to see Mike passed out. She went to check on jack. In Jack's crib laying unconcious(sp), she quickly called 9-1-1 and Craig and Joey met her at the hospital.  
At the hospital  
Craig held a crying Emma when Joey came out of the room where he and the doctor were talking.  
Joey: He's in critical condition. Jack is barely making it. Em can you handle talking to the doctor.  
E: Yeah  
Dr.: Do you know what happened?  
E: No I just found him there after I got home from Paige's house  
Dr.: Where is your stepfather?  
E: (thinking back to what Mike said) If you tell anyone what happens in this house, I'll hurt you even worse.He's at work, he had to leave because he can't call in sick.   
Dr.: Well, you can stay longer and wait for more news.  
Emma went back out to the wating room, still crying. Craig went back to hold her and rubbed her back in comfort.  
Craig: Em, he'll make it. Don't cry.  
E: Ow  
C: what? did I hurt you?  
E: No um.. I just hurt my back and rubbing it hurts.  
C:Oh sorry didn't know.   
joey came back out from talking to the doctor again.  
J: Come on guys, I'll bring you home.  
In Emma's driveway  
E: Well, thanks for the ride, I'll give Mike the papers.  
J: Well he's home I'll go talk to him.  
E: No its ok he's probably sleeping or saddened.  
J: Nonsense. Let me go in with you.  
C: yeah let's go.  
Mike opened the door looking sad. Mike: Thanks, for bringing her home. Come in  
E: I'm gonna change into my pjs.  
Mike got drinks for Joey, Craig and Angie.  
J: So how did that happen to Jack?  
M: I don't know how, It just did somehow.  
Emma came back down in a white t-shirt and grey sweatpants. Craig look at shoulder which through the shirt it looked like a big bruise. Mike knew Craig saw that.  
M: So, Joe why don't you get your kids home? It's a school night.  
J: Yeah I should. Let's go. Craig carry Angie to the car, she's already asleep.  
Craig left baffled.  
M: Emma you were late.  
E: I'm sorry. Paige and I were working on the project.  
M: sorry doesn't cut it.  
E: Why did you hurt Jack?   
M: He wouldn't stop crying. I had to shut him up.  
E: He's pratically dying.  
Mike was getting beer from the frig.  
M: Get to sleep now or else.

Mr. Simpson lost his battle to cancer. Spike remarried a guy named Mike. He was nice to Spike and other people but hated Emma and Jack. Spike died in a car crash without ever learning this. Mike abuses Emma, Emma tries her best to protect Jack. Mike is drunk a lot but has a great paying job. In Spike's will Emma and Jack were left to Mike because he adopted them. They also could live with their grandparents in London but Emma refused to leave Degrassi.


	3. AN

Mr. Simpson lost his battle to cancer. Spike remarried a guy named Mike. He was nice to Spike and other people but hated Emma and Jack. Spike died in a car crash without ever learning this. Mike abuses Emma, Emma tries her best to protect Jack. Mike is drunk a lot but has a great paying job. In Spike's will Emma and Jack were left to Mike because he adopted them. They also could live with their grandparents in London but Emma refused to leave Degrassi..


	4. Chapter 4

Next day at school  
Paige: Em hun I'm sorry about your brother.  
E: Its alright.  
P: I'll work on the project so you can stay with Jack.  
E: No it's alright. How did you find out?  
P: Craig was talking about with us.  
E: Oh  
P: Me and Haze are shopping after school, you wanna come?  
E: Yeah that'd be fun.(A/N Mike doesn't bring her shopping a lot)  
P: Cool meet me at my locker and after shopping we'll see your brother.  
Emma's House  
Ring Ring  
Mike: Hello?  
What?  
Please try  
Do whatever it takes?  
Alright, I'll be right there.  
For how long?  
See ya then.

Mike reaces the hospital.  
Dr.- I don't think he can be saved.  
Mike- do whatever it takes.  
The Mall  
emma- thanks for bringing me here  
hazel- no problem you need a girls day  
paige- try this on (holding a mini skirt and halter up.)  
emma- i don't know   
hazel- go ahead  
Emma comes out in it covering her shoulder.   
paige- Hun, move your hand.  
Emma does and Paige and Hazel see the bruise.  
hazel- what happened?  
emma- nothing  
paige- that doesn't look like nothing  
emma- I SAID ITS NOTHING calmer sorrry its nothing.  
paige- well lets go get food  
emma- alright.  
hospital  
Emma arrives to see Mike, and the Jeremiahs. She's wearing the outfit she tryed on on. Make-ups covering her shoulder.  
emma- what happened?  
joey- he didn't make it  
emma- what?  
angie- He said Jack died.  
emma- I know but I didn't get to say goodbye. Emma breaks down crying paige and Hazel comfort her.  
mike- Come on Em, we should get home. Joe come over for dinner with the kids.  
joey- alright  
emma- bye guys, Paige can you work on the project tonight?  
paige- of course hun  
Craig goes to talk to Paige and Hazel.  
craig- did you see something on her shoulder?  
hazel- She said it was nothing.   
paige- It didn't look like nothing. Let's check it out.   
craig-I'm going out with Paige and Hazel to the the park.  
Angie- Can I go?  
joey- bring her then  
craig- fine  
They get to Emma's house and see Mike kicking Emma's stomach, Yelling at her.   
mike- You should have died too.  
emma-(weakly) stop  
Mike continued to beat her when he was done she was bleeding and had bruise all over. Angie watched in horror as did Paige, hazel and Craig. They left.  
angie- is Emma ok? Will she die? (crying)   
hazel- She'll be ok, we'll save her.  
Craig and Angie got home.  
joey- How was the park?  
angie- We didn't go to the park.  
craig- We went to Emma's and saw Mike hitting her and abusing her.  
joey- We need to get her out of there.

They arrive at Emma's.  
joey- I know what you've been doing.  
mike- what?  
joey- Abusing Emma?  
mike- I am not.  
Joey started beating him up. Craig went to find Emma in a corner crying.  
craig- Come on Emma, you're getting out of here.  
emma- I can't Craig.   
craig- YOU CAN'T. Em you shouldn't let him hurt you.  
emma- If I don't live here than I have to move to the States or Europe.   
craig- We can change that.  
emma- My mom wanted me to stay with him.  
craig- But she doesn't want you to get abused.  
Angie came over with a sad look on her face.  
angie- Emma please stay with us even if its for a little bit.  
emma- I can't  
ange- Puh.puh.please don't do this to me

emma- fine. But if I have to go to Europe or the States, I'm back here.   
Joey gets the three back home.  
joey- Craig will make a bed for you in Angie's room for tonight. I'll make a call to child services. angie-Come on Em, you can play dolls with me.  
Joey makes the call and a Courtdate is set up.  
joey- Dinner.  
craig- So Em, how long has he done that to you?  
emma- A few weeks before my mom died.  
joey- Has he hit Jack before?  
emma- Only slap him but then I went in front of Jack and took the pain. And he did 'cause I wasn't there to protect him.

joey- It's not your fault.  
emma- Thanks for trying to convince me. May I be excused?  
joey- Of course.  
angie- can I be excused too Daddy? I wanna be with Emma right now.  
joey- Not right now. She needs a little alone time.  
Emma's cell starts ringing.  
emma- Hello  
No.  
(yelling) I SAID NO,NOW LEAVE ME ALONE.  
It is not my faiult it's yours.  
Craig and Joey run up to the room. Joey takes the phone from Emma and argues with Mike on the phone while Craig rubs Emma's back while she's laying.  
joey- craig, let's talk.  
Angie come up to see Emma asleep so she lays and goes to sleep.

emma- fine. But if I have to go to Europe or the States, I'm back here.   
Joey gets the three back home.  
joey- Craig will make a bed for you in Angie's room for tonight. I'll make a call to child services.  
angie-Come on Em, you can play dolls with me.  
Joey makes the call and a Courtdate is set up.  
joey- Dinner.  
craig- So Em, how long has he done that to you?  
emma- A few weeks before my mom died.  
joey- Has he hit Jack before?  
emma- Only slap him but then I went in front of Jack and took the pain. And he did 'cause I wasn't there to protect him.

joey- It's not your fault.  
emma- Thanks for trying to convince me. May I be excused?  
joey- Of course.  
angie- can I be excused too Daddy? I wanna be with Emma right now.  
joey- Not right now. She needs a little alone time.  
Emma's cell starts ringing.  
emma- Hello  
No.  
(yelling) I SAID NO,NOW LEAVE ME ALONE.  
It is not my faiult it's yours.  
Craig and Joey run up to the room. Joey takes the phone from Emma and argues with Mike on the phone while Craig rubs Emma's back while she's laying.  
joey- craig, let's talk.  
Angie come up to see Emma asleep so she lays and goes to sleep.


End file.
